Ghost Corruption
Ghost Corruption is a term found in the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Terminology "Corruption" is the process of a ghost succumbing to total evil, which means they have officially lost any sense of humanity left in their post-human conscious forms. They are no longer capable of feeling human compassion, sympathy, or other virtues, as far as spectators have defined. The odds of finding truly corrupt ghosts in the Ghost Zone is extremely rare and there are only a handful of known corrupted ghosts in any historical records. According to most beings, it is thought to be an incurable mental condition, and any ghost can become corrupted at any time. Luckily, the process is still extremely rare, but always possible -- much like being destroyed altogether (as first evident by Walker in "Prisoners of Love" when he threatens Danny to beat him within an inch of his afterlife). Identification There are several ways of identifying corrupt ghosts based on their behaviors, but their appearances may be the most obvious indications. It is important to note that while some ghost have any or all of the following features, it does not mean they are completely corrupted; they may simply have corruption within them, but it has not -- nor may it every -- overwhelm them. *'Blank Eyes' -- Having "blank eyes" means that an individual has a solid color for their eyes (either red or green) with no pupil or cornea, leaving their line of sight a mystery to others. This often includes the eyes being darkly outlined. *'Facial Scars' -- This can mean either having visible scars that slash through one or both eyes, or having cracks along the skin of the face. They are either black or simply much darker than the ghost's skin tone. *'Sharp Teeth' -- While not necessarily a sign of corruption, some known corrupted ghosts do have sharp teeth. This can means having vampirism (only 2 - 4 fangs) or monstrosity, in which every tooth is sharpened. *'Pointed Ears' -- While not necessarily a sign of corruption, some known corrupted ghosts do have pointed ears. They are either completely jagged and square-like or are pointed up top and rounded at the earlobe. *'Animalistic Form(s)' -- This is a broad term to describe the total form of a ghost or certain features that appear on them. Some ghosts, while not completely corrupted, have entirely animalistic forms (ex: snakes, wolves, birds, etc.) while others may only have some animalistic features as a part of their former human forms (ex: a snake tail, a forked tongue, wings, horns, hooves, etc.). *'Elemental Forms(s)' -- This is another broad term to describe the total form of a ghost or certain features that appear on them. Some ghosts, while not completely corrupted, have entirely natural forms that reflect the earth's elements (ex: a giant plant monster, a shadow ghost, etc.) while others may only have one or several parts of their forms with elemental reflections (ex: fiery hair, limbs of ice/water/plants, a ghostly tail made of electricity, etc.); these features are also linked to a ghost's source of power. Known Cases Stemming off from mainstream media, these ghosts are either completely or just partially corrupted. Fully Corrupted *'Pariah Dark' -- His morality (a total disregard for the welfare of others and a completely selfish desire to conquer the Ghost Zone and rule as the Ghost King) is the main feature to prove his corruption; he will destroy anyone who dares to stand in his way. Other features include the blank eyes with heavy outlines, facial scarring, sharp teeth, and animal horns. He is what originally defined the term as it became known through history. *'Undergrowth' -- His morality (a total disregard for humanity in favor of plant life) is the main feature to prove his corruption; he has no trouble killing off humans to help his plants grow, ultimately taking over the world. Other features include blank eyes with heavy outlines, sharp teeth (when visible), and his form is entirely elemental. *'Dan Phantom' -- His morality (a total disregard for humanity and the desire to destroy the world) is the main feature to prove his corruption; Dan, being a corrupt fusion, serves as one of several examples of what Pariah Dark's intentions for fusion were defined by. Other features include heavy outlines around his eyes, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and fiery hair (stemmed from his Pyrokinesis). *'Spectra' -- Pending... *'Bertrand' -- Pending... *'Johnny 13's Shadow' -- Pending... *'The Ghost Snake' -- Pending... *'The Ghost Squid' -- Pending... *'The Ghost Wolf' -- Pending... *'The Ghost Worm' -- Pending... *'The Monster Cat' -- Pending... *'Prince Aragon' -- Pending... *'Nocturn' -- Pending... *'Vortex' -- Pending... Partially Corrupted *'The Fright Knight' -- Pending... *'Clockwork' -- Pending... *'Wulf' -- Pending... *'Ghost Writer' -- Pending... *'Ember McLain' -- Pending... *'Frostbite' -- Pending... *'Lydia' -- Pending... *'Skulker' -- Pending... *'The Vulture Ghosts' -- Pending... *'Walker' -- Pending... Special Cases Pending... Trivia *While there is no record of any canon characters labelled as "corrupted" in the original Danny Phantom series, this term could describe the behaviors of certain villains such as Vlad Plasmius or Pariah Dark. *The term was inspired by the factor of corruption found in the animated series, Steven Universe. However, corruption with the gems has different effects on them in that universe when compared to corruption with the ghosts found in the SC Stories. Instead of making a gem evil, it simply turns their physical forms into monstrosities, which proves they are not truly evil at all -- just confused, in pain, and capable of demonstrating intelligence if given proper assistance. With ghosts, they may not become as physically monstrous as their mental state becomes through the corruption process, but they do become evil as stated above. Category:Terminology Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:SC Stories terminology